


战犯和社畜

by mushroomlike



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomlike/pseuds/mushroomlike
Summary: 战犯堍和社畜六火卡的沙雕日常





	1. 战犯先生的苦恼

战犯先生最近过得很不好，眼睛下面青黑一片的那种不好。可他不能向任何人倾诉自己的苦楚。战犯先生一天到晚只能独自待在家里，下午出门买菜的时候和卖菜阿姨多说两句都要被暗部按在地上，即使偶尔有同期后辈来看望他，也总是拉他比试，或是拖家带口，让他实在没办法开口，都要憋出病了。

不过话说回来，他的苦恼太过私密，也不能随便向其他人倾诉。

苦恼的来源正是战犯先生的同居人，六代目火影大人。

四战结束以来，六代目火影大人接过了五代目甩给他的烂摊子，先是组织木叶重建，又为村子规划了不少新的产业项目，每天清晨走进火影楼，等到月明星稀才回家。这种鞠躬尽瘁、克己奉公、一心扑在工作上的敬业精神一时之间为村民称赞。

可战犯先生不喜欢他这么拼命。倒不是说六代目大人认真工作有什么不好，一方面他精力有限，每天回到家就精疲力尽直奔床榻倒头就睡，战犯先生看着都心疼，另一方面是因为，战犯先生偶然发现，六代目大人染上了一个恶习。

那是一个月黑风高的夜晚。村里树木摇曳，乌云密布，战犯先生躺在温暖的被窝里，睡得正香，突然一双冰冷的手兀自伸了进来，将他从睡梦中唤醒。

即便战犯先生尚且意识模糊也知道，这是六代目大人回来了。六代目大人体温一向比别人低，更不要说擅长火遁的战犯先生体温偏高，两人的体温差非常方便战犯先生在对六代目大人做一些不足为外人道的事情的时候玩一些不足为外人道的小把戏，也很方便他在这样的冬夜里让冰冰凉凉的六代目快点摆脱从外面带回来的寒气。

“你回来了。”战犯先生背着身子，握着手将人拉近了些。

“抱歉吵醒你了，”六代目大人将头埋在战犯先生背上蹭了蹭，“我回来了。”

“今天工作怎么样？”

“……”

回答战犯先生的只有一阵低沉粗重的呼吸声。

辛苦了。战犯先生在心里默默说着，闭上眼也睡了过去。

然而睡梦中，有一双手，冰冰凉凉，拂过他的衣服下摆，径直向上，一把握住他柔软温暖的……奶子。

还揉了揉。

不停地揉。搓圆捏扁，时轻时重。

战犯先生笑了。

自从六代目大人继任，每天忙着工作，两人已经很久没有做过寻欢作乐的事了。以前战犯先生还会强拉着六代目大人胡来，被辅佐官教育批评好几次之后就收敛了。但六代目大人这样明示，此时不做更待何时？

于是战犯先生也将手伸到身后，对准下三路，稳准狠，抓住小六代目大人轻轻一揉……

竟然是软的。

惊疑之下，战犯先生慢慢翻过身，凝神细看。六代目大人微张着嘴，鼾声依旧，睡得要流口水。

不愧是笨卡卡。战犯先生想着，替他合上了下巴，换了个姿势，抱着六代目大人又昏睡过去。可没过一会儿，六代目大人凉凉的手又从衣服里伸了进来，顺着后背摸了一圈，之后又向胸前伸去，再次摸上了战犯大人光洁软滑的奶子，揉捏把玩，嘴里还发出了一声满足的呓叹。

这下战犯先生再也睡不着了。

第二天早上战犯先生起床做早饭和便当，准备好了又把六代目大人从床上拖起来，对着一张睡眼惺忪的可怜小脸，怎么也不好意思提昨晚的事情。

一次而已，一次而已。战犯先生送走了六代目大人，顶着暗部的视线，灰溜溜地钻回了被窝。

然而从此之后，一夜如此，夜夜如此。六代目大人总在睡梦中宠幸战犯先生的奶子，一天不落，勤勉刻苦，睡眠质量竟然也好了很多。早上送别六代目大人时，战犯先生看着对方精神百倍的表情，不动声色地揉了揉自己酸痛的奶子，心说为了这样的爱人，再多牺牲也是值得的。

……

可是他真的忍不下去了。夜夜笙歌却不能真正快活，现在六代目大人精神了也睡得浅了，早起会吵醒他，只要两人一分别他就要落在一队暗部的注目下，众目睽睽的他也不好意思自己疏解，只能缩在被子里熬到偃旗息鼓。到了晚上六代目大人回家，又是新一轮的甜蜜折磨。几个月下来，战犯先生憋得形容枯槁，过马路时再也没有老奶奶敢让他搀扶，甚至四战结束以来积攒的好名声又坏了下去，一时之间风评一落千丈，就连暗处那些盯着他的视线也越发剑拔弩张了起来。

这不行，不能这样下去了。战犯先生委屈巴巴地躺在床上，等待披星戴月的六代目大人。

等到意识模糊的时候终于有人掀开了被子。

“我回来了，”六代目大人说，“最近的工作做得差不多了，明天早上可以晚去一会儿。”

战犯先生顿时清醒了，一个鲤鱼打挺将人按在床上，扯开了对方的领口。

“带土你这是干什么……”

“能干什么，”战犯先生冷笑道，“干你啊。”

“我知道我们是有一段……嗯……一段时间没做了……但是你怎么这么急……啊……别……那里……”

“我怎么这么急，”战犯先生笑着从他胸口抬头，“哈。”

“我怎么这么急……”

“等一会儿你就知道了。”


	2. 味道

人们通常都认为，口味重的人味觉都很差。小说里一代名厨上了年纪就会把握不了盐的剂量，身边的人不好提醒他，只能默默吃着齁咸的饭菜，感叹年华易逝，年轻时再怎么风光无限，上了年纪也一样坠落神坛，不过凡夫俗子。

所有人都知道，六代目火影就很喜欢吃咸。他的学生们从小看他做盐烧秋刀鱼，像是不会做饭的厨房新手一样不知轻重，抓着盐瓶就往鱼上洒，最终盛出来一碟酱黑色的鱼肉，三个孩子面面相觑，谁也不敢动筷子。但其实与常人猜想的不同，六代目火影是一个味觉灵敏的人。这位天才不但精通忍者们赖以生存的各种技能，在料理方面也颇有天赋。虽然他更喜欢咸一点的味道，但他非常善于分辨各种味道的差异。这也许和他异于常人的嗅觉有关，总之对他而言，不同的物品有着不同的味道，即便是汤锅中多出来的一小撮盐也逃不出他的舌头。

人也是一样。

每个人都有着不同的气味，皮肤的味道也有所不同。尽管六代目火影这辈子并没有吻过多少人，但当他和战犯先生第一次亲密接触时，他就在战犯先生身上尝到了非常独特的味道。

战犯先生那时候还不是战犯，六代目火影也还不是火影。他们在无人的地方打得天昏地暗，确认了彼此都无法说服对方接受自己的观念后都有些颓丧。不知是谁带头，不知是如何开始，但直到他们唇舌相接，两人才知道这场争执并不是毫无结果。

不出意料，战犯先生身上有一股血和汗的味道。铁锈味夹杂着咸味，掩盖着战犯先生身上原本的味道。六代目火影的舌头顺着下唇一路滑过，掠过那道白绝体无法补上的伤痕，向着更深处进发，越来越觉得，战犯先生的口腔内，左右两边有着不一样的味道。左半边是像他自己，独属于人类的血肉软糯柔嫩，还隐约透着一丝丝甜味，右半边却不太一样，尽管依旧柔软，却少了点温度，多了些清甜的味道，比起肉类的芳香，更像是植物，带着些许泥土般清新的味道。

战犯先生强推开他时他还在回味那股奇异的味道。这股味道让他上瘾，不顾战犯先生通红的脸颊，复又痴缠上去。这大概就是久旱逢甘霖的感觉吧。六代目火影迷迷糊糊地想。

此后这股清甜就成了六代目大人的温柔乡，清晨将他从舒适的被窝里拖出来的强心剂，疲惫工作后最柔美的期望。战犯先生显然也知道这一点，替他穿好火影袍后总是轻轻的在他唇上印下一个吻再替他拉好面罩，舌尖却意犹未尽似的舔一下上唇就飞快收回，仿佛在说“再等等，等到晚上再说”一样。这样的憧憬让六代目大人一整天都充满了工作的热情，尤其夜里回到家中后，真正用舌头感受到战犯先生的柔软的时候，整天伏案工作的疲惫就能一扫而光。

至于战犯先生的想法……战犯先生的想法也是一样的，毕竟六代目大人的舌头也是又软又甜，像他最喜欢吃的甜食一样。


	3. 红豆酥

六代目火影下班买菜，路过甘栗甘，被塞了两块红豆酥。

糕点切得四四方方，上下两层酥皮，中间夹着颗粒分明的红豆沙，装在透明的小盒子里，豆子和芝麻的气味混杂着面皮熟透的油香，缠着六代目大人一路回了家。

有时候六代目大人觉得战犯先生像小狗，每天回家，一推开门就能看到他靠在玄关墙上迎接他回家，今天尤其如此。还没开门，六代目大人就听到了战犯先生的声音：“你带了什么？闻起来好香。”

果然是小狗，“红豆酥。甘栗甘的老板送我的，说是新品，让我尝尝。”

战犯先生接过他手中装菜的纸袋去了厨房，等六代目大人进了屋，纸袋还是鼓鼓囊囊地坐在餐桌上，装糕点的盒子却开了，里面只剩一块。

战犯先生站在桌边，口齿含糊：“这个好好吃，糖少，不太甜，豆子也不至于软烂，很有口感。你也吃一块吧。”

六代目大人捏起盒子里剩下的那块。糕点还有些温热，一口下去酥皮和馅料便分离开，顶上的芝麻也掉了不少。红豆入口不似平时战犯先生爱吃的那样细腻软滑，放在齿间仔细嚼过，那股微甜的豆香才渐渐透出来，沁人心脾。小麦的香气在油脂的催发下更加馥郁，薄薄一层，不至于喧宾夺主。

“你吃吧。”六代目把糕点递到战犯先生嘴边。

“诶，”他刚把自己那块吃完，嘴边还沾了一粒芝麻，“你不喜欢吗？”

六代目大人摇头。

“诶——我还觉得这个不甜，你也可以的，”战犯先生沮丧地盯着嘴边的糕点，沮丧得两眼放光，“你真的不吃吗？”

“你吃吧。”

话音刚落，大半块红豆酥就消失在了战犯先生的嘴里。这时候六代目大人又觉得他像兔子，或者豚鼠，总之是什么啮齿动物——战犯先生嘴里鼓鼓囊囊，满足得像一只颊囊里塞满了瓜子的仓鼠。

“有那么好吃吗？”

“嗯……唔！”

“怎么了？”

“唔唔——！”

“水？”

“嗯！”

“……”

“呼……呼……”

“……”

“……你别笑了……”

“……快四十的人了，吃东西还能噎住。”

“你闭嘴！”

后来六代目火影大人又偷偷跑去买了一些红豆酥。


End file.
